The Fox and The Uchiha
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: Sasuke comes over to Naruto's to study, but Naruto messed up on a justsu while he was gone and now he has the sexy looks of a fox. It's Sasuke's perfect fantasy come to life...and he doesn't even hesitate to miss it. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AT ALL!


"Get out here, dobe."

"No way!"

Sasuke sighed heavily. Kakashi assigned another test tomorrow and the couple decided to study the night before so they could maybe pass a test for once. Yet, as soon Sasuke arrived, Naruto locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out. He didn't even see the idiot yet and he was hiding.

"Idiot, you invited me over to study and shut me out the minute I get here? I didn't come here to waste my time! Get out here."

"No!" Naruto yelled through the door. "Go home!"

Sasuke picked up a slight shiver in his words. Something wasn't right. "Why are you in there?" He asked.

"N-None of your business! Go away!"

Sasuke glared. "What, are you jacking off in there or something-"

"NO! Sasuke, that's gross!" The way his voice raised instantly and screamed told him he wasn't lying.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm not leaving, dobe, so you might as well come out."

There was a pause from the other side that made Sasuke take a step back from the door. "Th-That's fine…. I'll just stay in here till morning!"

Sasuke kicked the door and yelled, "Idiot, you have three seconds to open the door before I chidori it down!"

"No…!" Naruto's voice trailed off at the threat. "Please, Sasuke, just go home…"

He sounded pitiful and now Sasuke definitely wasn't leaving. "Explain what happened," he demanded.

Naruto hesitated. "W-Well…. I was practicing a jutsu for… tomorrow's test and…."

"And?"

"And it went horribly wrong! I look terrible now and I refuse to let you see me like this. So go home!"

Sasuke smiled. "That's what you're worried about? What is it? Did you accidentally shave off all your hair?"

"No!" Naruto screamed when he heard Sasuke snicker. "Jerk, don't laugh! I'm never coming out now!"

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry. Come on out."

"No. You're gonna laugh at me."

"I will not. Really, I won't. Please?" Sasuke softened his voice and spoke close to the door to twist at the blonde's nerves. It's what he always did to make Naruto do what he wanted. There was a long pause that made Sasuke wonder if his trick worked or not. Soon, he heard a quiet murmur from behind the door.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Sasuke smirked. It worked. "Yes."

"S-Say it!" He said, probably blushing like crazy.

"I promise."

There was another pause at which Sasuke stood upright from. Then the door handle jiggled and turned. It stopped when it was about to open, rethinking about whether or not it should really open. Sasuke was ready to shove the door in, but Naruto slowly pulled it open. He let go and let it swing open to expose him. Sasuke's eyes widened instantly.

Naruto stood in the doorway with his sky blue eyes at the ground. He was blushing like crazy, the red streaks resting right under his eyes and flowing down his cheeks. He wore his orange jacket and pants, like usual, and his hair was as golden as ever in the bright lights of the bathroom. Yet, that's where the difference rested. Poking through his golden locks were two, large fox ears. They were bent downward from Naruto's embarrassment and revealed a soft golden fur on them. Behind him rested a large and fluffy tail. It was a bulb-like shape, having a bright gold shine at the top and slowly fading to a sharp white at the very tip. It was wrapped around his leg nervously and twitched here and there.

Sasuke felt his cheeks slowly grow warm as he blushed until they were on fire. He wasn't ugly at all. He was…He was… Sasuke could only stand and stare speechlessly. It was a while before Naruto glanced up and saw Sasuke staring in shock.

"S-Stop staring at them!" He cried.

"Sorry." Sasuke's smile crawled back onto his face. "Naruto, you don't look bad at all."

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute as the reassuring words slowly settled in. His ears picked up a little and his tail relaxed a bit. "Really?"

"Yes. You're actually really adorable." Sasuke took a step closer, taking his time approaching him to not scare him off.

Naruto's blush deepened. "D-Don't say that…"

"But you are." Sasuke got closer until he was in arm's distance and stopped. He watched Naruto's ear completely rise up as Naruto looked up at the raven. "Can I touch them?" He asked.

Naruto flinched, but gave him a simple nod. Sasuke raised his hand and gently cupped the ear, barely touching them. He grazed his fingers on the back of the ear, tickling the fur and making Naruto twitch. His thumb touched the front, softly rubbing the smooth pink interior that was lightly covered in white hairs. He squeezed his ear a bit harder, just enough to really feel the body part and Naruto grunted.

Sasuke's other hand wrapped around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer to his body until there was hardly any space between them. The raven's hand gently touched the curve of his golden tail, tingling every strand of hair as he went down. Naruto felt a shiver travel up his spine. He watched as Sasuke wrapped his hands tighter around his tail, squeezing down the fur until he reached it's core. Naruto flinched at the feeling it gave him. He felt completely surrounded by Sasuke with his hands all over him.

The raven then gave Naruto's left ear a small tug, making him gasp and lift his head up. Naruto went to yell at him, but as soon as he met the dark pools resting above him, he was caught like a fish in a net. He stared silently as Sasuke gently leaned down and captured his lips in his own. Naruto closed his eyes, drowning in the gentle warmth of Sasuke's lips as his ears turned to the side uncomfortably.

Sasuke slid both hands to Naruto's back, pulling his body even tighter against him. Naruto's hands were stuck between them on Sasuke's chest. Naruto's head was slightly tilted back as Sasuke kissed him harder. Their lips separated for a split second before Sasuke rolled his tongue over Naruto's lips and past his teeth. Naruto grunted and shivered as Sasuke kissed him deeply, running his tongue over his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

His hands then separated on his back, one crawling up and the other down. He dug his fingers through Naruto's hair and lightly ran a finger down the back of his foxy ear. The other hand went under the rim of Naruto's pants and grabbed the hard start of his tail were skin and fur met. Naruto jumped instantly and pulled away.

"S-Sasuke!" He cried and he wiped his mouth. But Sasuke pushed between his shoulder blades, making his torso tip back and his neck was exposed. He kissed the blonde's throat and gave him a gentle lick up to his jaw line. Naruto grunted and shuddered again.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he gasped. Something tough poked him in his leg where Sasuke's crotch rested. Naruto forced his head back up and pushed hard at Sasuke's chest. "Don't tell me…" His ears lowered in anger. "These things turn you on, huh, Sasuke?" Sasuke's blunt expression and silent answer was all Naruto needed. He immediately squirmed and shouted. "Pervert! Jerk! Stupid Sasuke! Let me go right now!"

"Don't act like this is my fault," Sasuke said. He tightened his grip around the blonde and his squirming was forced to a halt. "You're the one who messed up the jutsu and made yourself like this." His hand lowered and gripped him firmly in the rear.

Naruto blushed insanely and flinched wildly. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled his head closer to him and he whispered in his large ear, "You said I couldn't laugh. You never said anything about this."

His hand started to tightly, but slowly rub Naruto's cheek from behind, making him body jolt and shiver. "W-Wait!"

Sasuke kissed the curve of his ear and whispered, "Don't pretend like you don't like it." His teeth then clamped around the very tip of his ear, pinching it sexily. Naruto couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips and he quickly buried his head in Sasuke's chest to hide.

Sasuke smirked, bent down, and scooped his arm under Naruto's knees. The blonde gasped as he was picked off the ground and carried bridal style out of the bathroom. "S-Sasuke, hold on a sec-"

"Nope," The raven said strictly and dropped him onto the bed in the next room. "I'm not waiting anymore."

Naruto trembled as he watched Sasuke crawl onto the bed before him. He quickly rolled over and tried to crawl away, but Sasuke easily snatched his fluffy tail. With a rough pull, he stopped the blonde immediately, but not from the reason he suspected. Naruto let out a high pitch cry so sudden that it surprised them both. A wild, pleasure sensation ran through his body from the pull on his tail and it was so strong that his crotch hardened and spilled quickly.

Sasuke released him in shock as Naruto fell weak on the bed, panting hard. _He came…_ He thought as he hovered over the fox. He gently scooped his hands under Naruto's waist and grabbed the front of his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

"M-My tail and e-ears are sen-sensitive… J-Jerk!" Naruto forced out in stutters as Sasuke removed his pants.

The raven smiled and grabbed his wet stiffy, chuckling at his embarrassed words. He watched Naruto flinch badly and tremble all over with his ears slanted down embarrassedly. "Naruto, you're so cute."

Naruto glared and tried to sit up. "Jerk!" He turned around quickly and crashed his lips onto Sasuke's. He sat still in shock as Naruto wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him harder. When he pulled away, he was blushing like crazy and his sky blue were on the verge of tears. "You promised you wouldn't laugh…"

Sasuke's dark pools widened and he smiled like an evil young child. He suddenly shoved Naruto fiercely into the bed and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Naruto grunted as he was forced into an intense kiss. He clutched onto Sasuke's shirt and trembled as the raven mounted him. His hand started to stroke Naruto between his legs, making the blonde try to close his legs instantly. To distract him, he kissed him harder, nibbling on his lips and licking his teeth. The kiss soon stole Naruto's breath away and he felt too weak to even try to fight.

He released the kiss when Naruto jerked his head away in a sharp gasp. His crotch was hard again and smothered in the sticky liquid, making Naruto shudder and moan when Sasuke squeezed it. He leaned up over the blonde's locks, whispered his name, and felt him tighten up under him. He grew hard at the sound of Naruto's moan when he ran his tongue over the soft interior of his ear.

Naruto gasped and squirmed in an instant. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke moved his teeth down to Naruto's chest after that. He met the blonde's glossy eyes as he bit the zipper and slowly drew it down to the very end. Sasuke slipped the jacket off and grinded his knee into Naruto's crotch in the process. He then slid his hands from his hips up to his arms, drawing his shirt off and throwing it off the bed with Naruto's other clothes. Naruto groaned and covered his mouth when Sasuke ran his tongue up his chest as he removed his shirt. He was making every inch of his body squirm and twitch with excitement. In response, his ears were down and his tail was curled up next to him.

Sasuke gently started leaving a trail of kisses down his skinny chest. His skin was as smooth as a child's since he only ate ramen and it was enticing to make it sweat. Naruto gasped deeply when Sasuke got to his stiffy. The raven paused and met his gazes as he muttered, "S-Sasuke…Don't…"

He smiled and pulled away like wasn't going to do it, letting the blonde have a second of relief. Yet, he harshly ran his tongue up his boner and Naruto moaned hard. He sucked along its side and even around his sac, making him tremble and pant hard with lewd cries flowing around the room. "Sasuke!"

"I can't get enough of you, Naruto," he said quietly while running his hand down his tail. Naruto shivered, but only panted in response.

Still, he jumped when Sasuke's finger poked his entrance. It was already wet and dripping with his own liquid from being so aroused. Sasuke played with him by rubbing the hole tightly. Naruto grunted at the hot feeling that crawled through his body, heating him up hotter than the sun and wrapping a blanket of lust around his core. Then his finger slipped inside with a small pinch and he quickly shoved his entire finger inside. Naruto gasped at the deep feeling inside him and unconsciously squeezed tighter around Sasuke's finger. He started to rub against his prostate, making Naruto gasp and groan hard.

His hand clutched onto the raven's dark strands, trembling and hanging on tight as a sign to stop. Yet, Sasuke only went lower. He lifted Naruto's legs up high over his shoulders and ran his tongue over his entrance. Naruto moaned and shuddered at once, making his voice tremble like an earthquake. "O-Ooh, Sas-Sa…suke! Ahh!" The taste was bitter-sweet, but Sasuke didn't care. He wrapped his lips around his hole and sucked as hard as he possibly could, taking in most of the liquid that Naruto had produced. At the same time, he gave Naruto's tail a harsh tug.

Naruto dropped back as a wave of pleasure swallowed him whole. His body jerked up, his hands clawed at the bed and Sasuke's hair, and he moaned so loud that it rang in both of their ears even after it faded away. His body tightened up as he spilled all over himself in ecstasy. He fell completely limp after that and was entirely out of breath.

After that cry, Sasuke dove for the dresser by the bed and stole the tube of lube from the drawer. Naruto watched with tears falling from the corner of his eyes as Sasuke coated his length in it and threw it aside. The blonde choked on a gasp as he picked up his legs again and he snatched Sasuke's shoulders instantly.

"S-Sasuke! You're going too fast…"

Sasuke stared for a second, then removed his own shirt and threw it across the room. "I'm sorry, Naruto… But I can't wait anymore."

Naruto grunted as he leaned forward, but didn't push him away. He wrapped his arms around his neck and braced himself. With a shove, Sasuke pushed himself inside his tiny hole, stretching it open until it swallowed him. Naruto cried out and clawed at his bare back to relieve the pain. It was tight and sharp as he slipped inside, but it would've been a lot worse if it wasn't for the lube. Sasuke was able to slip inside with little struggle and was soon wrapped in the tight warmth of the blonde's body.

He gave him no time to catch his breath and started thrusting as soon as he was in. Rushing in and out of him, he sent a rush of lust through him, making Naruto gasp and moan immediately. He hugged him tighter to him, driving inside him even deeper. When Naruto rolled his hips back, Sasuke rammed hard into a gentle spot that drove Naruto crazy. His eyes widened and a lewd cry echoed from him. His body trembled and started to rock from Sasuke's thrusts.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ahh ha! Sasuk-Aahhh!" Naruto cried into his ear.

In return, Sasuke licked all over his foxy ear and moaned, "Naruto," into it. The blonde shuddered and felt himself leaking once again. When Sasuke started to repeat his name over and over into his ear, he lost all his strength and gave into the lowest level of desire.

He laid back weakly with his arms above his head erotically. Sasuke hovered over him close to his face and stared deep into his teary blue eyes. Naruto weakly cupped his face and slipped his tongue in his mouth for a hot kiss. Sasuke pushed his legs up higher by his thighs and thrusted as far as he could inside. Naruto moaned and tried to pull away, but Sasuke yanked him back, kissing him as hard as his thrusts. He pulled out slowly to the tip then harshly shoved back inside, feeling Naruto shudder harder than ever before.

"Ooh, Sasuke!" He panted up to the raven weakly. "P-please! N-No… No more!"

"Naruto," Sasuke called and kissed him deeply once again. Naruto started bouncing under him and panted hard to the ceiling when he separated their lips. The massive pleasure they were building up had been begging to be released, but they both held it in until now. In one rough grind into him, Sasuke thrusted and held himself inside him as he burst. Naruto cried out wildly and tore at the sheets under him until they were about to rip. They both came unison and groaned together until they were empty. Their gazes met once more as they panted to catch their breath. Naruto tilted his head up and Sasuke leaned down till their lips gently met for a soft kiss.

"I love you, Sasuke…" He muttered as they hugged.

"Me, too," Sasuke said. "I love you, too."

It wasn't long before both of them were under the covers and relaxing. Sasuke sat up against the headboard with Naruto laying against him. "Hey, what jutsu were you using anyway?"

"Hm?" Naruto sat up slightly and pointed to the book on the dresser. "In there." Sasuke grabbed the book and handed it to the lazy blonde. He flipped through the pages until he found it. "There, that one. That's how I got the ears and tail which wasn't suppose to happen…" His ears folded down and his tail flicked in irritation.

Sasuke looked over the jutsu and easily saw how the dobe messed up. "Ah, I see." Then he bluntly ripped the page out of the book, folded it up, and tossed the book back on the dresser.

Naruto gasped and tried to snatched the paper from him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put it back!"

"Be quiet before I rape you again."

"What?"

**Hehe, I hope you liked it. It's only a oneshot unfortunately, but review and tell me what you think and I promise to write more!**


End file.
